Star Trek: The Newton Incident: Pt 1
by Ariston-1
Summary: The War Begins: After being sent back in time 18 hours. Captain Kirk must prevent the Destruction of his ship at the hands of a hostile species called 'The Ventra'. - Star Trek: The Newton Incident. Too Fight For the Future... Coming soon -
1. Chapter 1

_**Star Trek:**_

_**The Newton Incident**_

Explosions tore through the Primary Hull of the heavily damaged Federation Starship, with barely half of his crew survived the vicious attack from an unknown vessel; he was left with one final act. Looking around what remained of his bridge he coughed through the smoke as he stumbled away from the helm towards his command chair as he activated the ship's intercom on the left arm of his large white command chair.

"Attention all hands, this is the Captain. Abandon ship… repeat all hands abandon ship"

Standing from his chair, he took one look around what was once the pride of the Federation, his first command and perhaps by the end of today, his last command. All over the ship, the escape pods jettisoned as the unknown attacking vessel fire a final volley of its deadly weapons into the dying ship. From inside the vessel itself a loud groan filled the vessel as the long slender neck connecting the primary and secondary hulls exploded blasting both seconds into opposite directions as on the secondary hull the two powerful warp nacelles exploded from the overwhelming weapons fire while the once gallant ship breathed it's last breath until finally, the secondary hull that housed the large warp core of the ship exploded in all directions. A large shockwave rippled out in all directions and slammed into all but three of the life pods vaporising them in an instant as their occupants screamed in pain. Finally, the large highly powerful enemy ship turned its weapons onto the remaining piece of the ship. Its weapons carved up the large saucer section of the ship as the remaining crew looked on in terror at what they saw. The once powerful and legendary ship was finally destroyed in an instant before the enemy vessel disappeared under cloak. Out of a crew of over 400 officers and enlisted men and women, only eight survived the vicious attack. Sat alone in one life pod, the captain of the destroyed starship almost wept as he activated the controls on his life pod and set a course to rendezvous with the eight survivors of his crew.

As his tiny vessel pulled along side one of the life pods, the familiar feeling of a transporter grabbed him as he disappeared. With the three tiny vessels docked together, the airlock opened as a young and terrified Ensign entered and looked around in shock before he turned back too shout behind him.

"It's empty sir"

"What? That's not possible" Called out a male voice.

"Sorry sir, he's gone"

Dazed and confused, the Captain materialised onto the bridge of an unknown vessel, thinking quickly he reached for the phaser at his side as a young female officer approached him with her hands held out before her as she spoke.

"You will not need that Captain, you are amongst friends here"

"Who are you, why did you attack my ship?" He demanded as he walked towards her slowly.

""That was not us, Captain you must come with me quickly. We have very little…_TIME_ to explain"

"I am going no where until you tell me what the hell is going on here. Who are you?"

"You must trust me Captain Kirk. You're weapon has been deactivated… you are amongst friends here" She said softly.

"_WHO ARE YOU!_" He yelled.

"I am Lieutenant Commander Julia Monroe. I am the First Officer of the Federation Timeship Newton"

"What? Time… what?" He mumbled.

"Captain, this is going to take some time to explain, please you must trust me. We did not attack your vessel, but we know who did"

Cautiously, he followed the young woman off the bridge as the shocked crew watched the legend himself as he past by them. Finally, they had entered what appeared to be a large briefing room. Slowly he sat down in a large chair as the young woman sat facing him with a look of concern on her face.

"What the hell is going on Commander, what the hell is a Timeship? The Federation doesn't have this kind of technology"

"First off, I apologise for bringing you onboard the way I did. I had no choice in this matter. You see Captain; history has no mention of an attack on the Starship Enterprise in 2270, especially an attack that destroyed her. Someone is altering the timeline… and we know who it is"

"Who?" He growled.

Slowly she typed commands into a small console before her as a holographic display emerged from the centre of the table before him. Smiling slightly he looked at the face that began to appear as she spoke.

"This is William Anders; he's the former Captain of this ship. Six days ago he stepped through the Temporal Transporter and disappeared, we had no idea where he went until our sensors picked up the attack on your ship by a species known as the Ventra"

"Never heard of them, but I will" He replied darkly.

"The Ventra are a none hostile species in your time and not warp capable…"

"They destroyed my ship and killed my crew. I call that hostile"

"Forgive me Captain, but please allow me to continue. In the 26th Century, the Ventra will head an attack against the Federation, but a descendant of a member of one of your crew will command a Prototype ship and stop them before they could complete the invasion. We believe that Anders has travelled back to assist them. You see sir, the vessel that attacked you, was from the 26th century. Three Hundred years more advanced then anything you have at the time"

"What does that have to do with me?" He sighed.

"We need you to stop Anders before he can put his plan into motion and destroy your ship"

"My ship is already destroyed Commander!"

"We're going to send you back, eighteen hours before the attack. That should be enough time to put our plan into motion" She said with a smile.

"What plan?"

For thirty minutes, the beautiful young Commander explained the mission to Captain Kirk, more then a little star struck by the impressive Captain before her; she attempted to hide any feelings of being in the presence of the man she had studied for many years throughout her career with the Federation Time Service. Her plan was a bold one, he would be sent back eighteen hours before the attack with the commander at his side however, having two versions of James T. Kirk in the same timeline would be disastrous if they would meet, so her plan was to beam Kirk into Kirk using his memories of the past twenty four hours from his timeline he would be able to act upon the mission. Commander Monroe would be a different story however; she would transport herself into the body of a young Ensign who was killed in an accident before the battle. Hopefully she would take the place of the young ensign before she had died. Smiling slightly, she stepped onto the transport platform with Kirk at her side.

"Lieutenant S'Var, the ship is yours, you know what to do"

"Aye sir" He nodded.

"Captain, are you ready?" She smiled.

"No! But lets get it over with anyway" Kirk replied slowly.

"Energise!" Monroe called out.

He awoke in his quarters with a slight headache; quickly he looked around disorientated until his memories had begun to return quickly. Shock overcame him as he leapt out of his bed and ran towards his personal computer and called the bridge.

"Kirk to bridge, Kirk to bridge respond!" He cried out quickly.

"Spock here"

"Spock, alter course… baring seven-nine-two point zero-six-five and engage at maximum warp"

"Captain?"

"No questions Spock… follow my orders"

"Captain, we are overdue at Starbase twelve for…"

"I'm aware of that Spock, alter course" He grunted.

"Aye sir"

"I'll be up shortly. Kirk to Sickbay"

"What is it Jim?"

"Bones, how is Ensign Monroe?"

"I was just about to call you Jim, she's been involved in an accident in Engineering, she's very lucky"

"I'll be right down. Kirk out"

Dressing quickly, Kirk ran though the ship towards sickbay. Bursting through the doors he almost ran into Doctor McCoy as he walked towards his seat.

"Jim, what the hell is going on? You almost knocked me on my ass"

"How is Monroe?" He said sharply.

"She's got a few broken ribs and some internal injuries, lucky we got too her when we did… she would have been dead in five minutes" He smiled. "Luckily I'm an excellent Doctor, but once we reach Starbase Twelve she'll be transferred to…"

"We're not headed there, fix her up. I'll need her on the bridge ASAP"

"Jim, what's gotten into you, I know she's attractive but…" McCoy smiled.

"That has nothing to do with it. Follow my orders Doctor, or I will find someone who can"

"Aye sir" He sighed.

It did not take McCoy long before he had healed much of the injuries sustained to young Engineer and finally she was released from sickbay and allowed to return to duty under the Captain's orders. Slowly the two officers left the sickbay after much protest from Doctor McCoy. Monroe had studied the Enterprise almost her entire career, she knew the layout of the ship and the full files of all of the crew, including relationships and personal dislikes of the crew. Smiling slightly she followed the Captain into a turbo lift as it moved towards the bridge, for a moment she turned and faced the Captain with a slight smile as she spoke softly.

"He's taller then I thought. And cuter too" She laughed.

"Really? Wow!"

"Yeah, I know the files of all of your crew Captain, including yours"

"I see, anything I should know about?"

"Sorry Captain, Temporal Prime Directive. Not allowed to say"

"Right! One question, Coincidence your choice of Ensign Monroe?"

"No such thing Captain, she's actually a distant relative. Her brother is… sorry will be a distant grandfather of mine"

"I see, if I remember correctly. John Monroe is twelve years old"

"Your thinking two dimensionally Captain. In my time, he's been dead for hundreds of years"

"Of course. I hope this plan of yours works" He sighed.

"It will, trust me Jim… sir!"

Finally, the turbo lift doors opened onto the Bridge, stepping out first, Kirk smiled as he walked towards his command chair while Spock stood to face him.

"We have altered course as you ordered sir"

"Very well. All stop, full scan of the area" Kirk Ordered.

"Captain, should I notify Starbase Twelve of our change of course?" Uhura called out.

"No, as of now, we are running silent. Kirk to Engineering!"

"Scott here sir"

"Scotty, disengage the Warp engines. Shut them down, perhaps now will be a good time for that overhaul you've been talking about"

"Captain?" The Engineer said with surprise.

"Do it Scotty. Chekov, I have a little job for you. Monroe will assist you"

"Keptain?"

"Why must I consistently repeat my orders, this is my command people… follow your orders or I will have you all relieved and find someone who can. Any questions?"

"No sir!" Chekov replied.

Slowly, Spock walked towards his Captain and spoke quietly into his ear.

"Jim, it will take approximately twelve hours to overhaul the port nacelle as planned by the Engineer, for the moment we are very close to the Romulan Neutral Zone"

"I am aware of our location Commander. We're still well on our side of the Zone. I doubt a Romulan ship will try anything, but just incase… those scans I ordered Spock?"

"Yes Captain" He replied slowly.

"Chekov, anytime you feel like getting out of your seat…"

"Aye Keptain"

For over ten hours, the Starship Enterprise hung motionless in space while engineering crews crawled through the ship as the Captain's orders became more and more outlandish almost to the point of the crew being afraid to do anything but follow orders. Sat alone in Sickbay, Doctor McCoy ran over medical files as Spock entered the sickbay silently.

"Doctor, may I speak with you?"

"What is it Spock?" He groaned.

"I believe the Captain is suffering from stress"

"Spock, leave the medical stuff to me" McCoy barked.

"I assume you have been reviewing his medical records?"

"Yes, I don't understand what's going on. Eight months of boarder patrols and exploration followed by two weeks of shore leave. The last physical on Jim was three days ago, I cleared him for duty"

"I understand. Could you have missed something during his last physical?"

"If you're gonna get nasty, I'll ask you too leave" He smiled. "Jim was at his physical peak"

"I am aware of that; however he will not speak with anyone, but for the exception of Ensign Monroe"

"Monroe?" He replied.

"Yes, Ensign Monroe was involved in an accident in Engineering yesterday. Shortly afterwards he demanded that she released for duty, over my objections"

"I see. I believe the Captain is no longer fit for duty. As First Officer, I am bound by regulations to relieve him. As Chief Medical Officer you have that Authority on medical grounds"

"Spock, you're talking about mutiny" McCoy said in shock.

"Indeed" He replied stoically.

With the weight of his ship and the survival of his crew resting firmly on his shoulders, Kirk sat alone in one of the many briefing rooms scattered around the ship as read over the files of the upgrades made by his crew. Most of the upgrades where beyond what the ship was capable of, however, he knew the danger that lay ahead for the ship as that horrible time approached once again. He would relive his nightmare of seeing his ship destroyed all over again. Closing his eyes, he could see the death and destruction as clearly as if it was happening before his eyes. The console behind him exploding and decapitating Lieutenant Uhura, Spock vaporised by a secondary explosion as his science console exploded. Chekov and Sulu being blown out into space as he held on to his command chair for his very life before the emergency bulkhead dropped sealing in the precious atmosphere on the bridge. And the final death of his ship along with the cries for help from the trapped crew as he attempted to make it to the life pod.

"No, it won't happen again…" He whispered too himself. "… Not on my watch. Not too my _SHIP!_"

Slamming his hand down onto the table before him, he stood and screamed at the ceiling before he straightened his shoulders and walked back too the bridge. As he entered, he looked around at his bridge crew with a slight sadness in his eyes, what horror awaited them if he failed, he could not fail, he would not fail, he will not allow this horror to happen all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Captain's Log. Stardate 3268.76 _

_Recorded under security lockout Theta Nine._

_We're almost four hours from the moment the Ventra ship attacked and destroyed the Enterprise, with the help of Monroe, the Starfleet Officer from the 29__th__ Century, we're about to engage what could be the final battle for this ship. I must admit to feeling a sadness and fear at what I am about too face once again. I promise my self one thing, I will not let it happen once again._

_End Log Entry._

For what could be the final time, he pulled on his golden Command tunic and stepped out of his quarters, holding his head high, Kirk walked the distance towards the nearest turbo lift and called out his destination. Slowly he ran his hands through his hair as he thought about what will happen within the next few hours. Once again, the horrible images flooded his mind as he clenched his eyes shut in an attempt to block out the horrifying memories that flooded his mind once more, the loss of his closest friends, his ship and his crew. Finally, the doors opened onto the bridge as the sounds of the bridge rang out through the tiny turbo lift car. Taking a deep breath, he stepped onto the bridge and slowly walked past each of his command staff in turn, smiling and nodded at each of them before he sat down in his large command chair at the centre of the bridge.

"Report"

"We're holding position as ordered. Mister Scott says he is now ready to activate the warp engines"

"Thank you Spock" He smiled slightly. "Mister Chekov, I assume you have completed your task?"

"Yes Keptain. Ensign Monroe and myself where able to complete the task as you instructed. However, the modifications vill not hold for long"

"How so?"

"We believe that we can get no more then ten shots from the Phaser Banks. Keptain, why have we modified…?"

"Just a test mister Chekov, I had an idea a few weeks ago for a new upgrade. Sulu, by now you should have the co-ordinates I sent you"

"Yes sir?"

"Once the main engines are online, set course for the Ventra system, warp six. Spock, keep your sensors activated… look for anything out of the ordinary"

"I do not understand Captain" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Just… no questions Spock, please… do as I say. Imagine that I am in Command around here okay? Just this one time" He said forcing a laugh.

_Three hours, fifteen minutes later…_

Exiting warp, the USS Enterprise entered high orbit around the home world of the Ventra as Spock began his sensor scans of the Planet.

"Class M planet. Oxygen-Nitrogen atmosphere with slightly less the one Earth Gravity. Population four billion scattered across the planet. Technology level estimated to be around early 21st Century Earth. Numerous satellites orbiting the planet for communications and deep space observations…"

"Thank you Spock, what about those moons and ring system?" Kirk said with interest.

"Both moons are unremarkable, a standard ring system comprising from dust to mountain sized rocks. Trace elements of gold, platinum… nothing out of the ordinary for a ring system of this type"

"Sulu, find a nice little hole in those ring system and place us between them. Spock, I want a full sensor scan of the system. Ensign Monroe to the bridge please"

Slowly, the large Starship slipped into the ring system with ease under the expert hands of Sulu. Although the Captain's orders did not make sense to the crew, they followed his orders to the letter as Spock continued his scans. Finally, the turbo lift doors opened and the beautiful young Ensign entered the bridge with a soft smile on her face.

"Reporting as ordered sir" She smiled.

"Good, Monroe… take the Engineering station" He winked slightly.

"Aye sir"

For some unknown reason, the Captain had placed an Ensign in the Chief Engineer's position on the bridge, much too the surprise of the crew around him. Although it was not unusual for an officer to assume that station, it was understood that Lieutenant Commander Scott would be working the bridge console on this shift. Slowly, Spock walked towards his Captain and spoke quietly.

"Captain, may I have a word in private?"

"Of course"

Slowly he stood and followed the half Vulcan officer towards the main viewscreen as he spoke quietly.

"Jim, is there something I should know about?"

"Explain"

"Your actions this past twenty four hours appear to be… unusual"

"I'm fine Spock" He said slowly.

"The crew has noticed your unusual behaviour. As your First Officer…"

"Chose your words _VERY_ carefully Spock" He growled.

"I always do. As I was about to say, as your First Officer I should be kept informed of any changes to our mission orders. The energy signature you sent me displays unusual properties, not all the different from the planet below. Should I be aware of anything?"

Before Kirk could reply, his companion through time on this mission called out his name to gather his attention, for a brief moment, Kirk thought he could see a real emotion in his Vulcan friend. Something he never thought he would see from the usually calm and stoic Vulcan, anger.

"Excuse me Spock…"

Slowly he placed his right hand on Spock's left shoulder as he continued.

"… I'll explain everything later. I promise, just trust me… okay? Now please, return to your station"

Nodding slightly, Spock returned too his console as Kirk walked back towards the Engineering console, manned by the Lieutenant Commander from the future.

"Any problems Jim?" She whispered.

"Spock's getting curious. I hate lying to him about this one Monroe"

"You're not lying Kirk, your protecting him and everyone around you. You have to trust _ME_ on this one Kirk"

"Alright, what've you got?"

"I've managed to tie this console into the Newton's sensors…"

"How is that possible?" He smiled.

"You wouldn't understand if I told you. These systems are remarkably advanced from what I have studied"

"We're not all stone knives and bear skins. What have you found?"

"I'm getting a low level temporal signature from your ship, some one else is here Kirk. I believe I can isolate the signature… but I need Spock's console to do it" She whispered.

"That will be… difficult. He suspects something is a little off around here"

"I know, I heard everything"

"How? You're human, you couldn't have heard…"

"More or less, my species is called Betazoid, empathic and telepathic capabilities…" Smiling slightly, she tapped the side of her head as she continued. "… Listen to me, send Spock too assist your Engineer, you will need him down their"

"No, I need him up here Monroe. He's the best we have…"

"Kirk, someone will die today. The choice is yours" She said with sadness.

"How do you know that?"

"Trust _ME_" She smiled.

"Anything else I need to know? No don't tell me, your Temporal Prime Directive…"

Slowly, with sadness in his eyes he turned and walked towards Spock. Straightening out his shoulders, he tapped Spock on his shoulder and spoke calmly.

"Spock, I could use you in Auxiliary Control. Assemble a command team, Sulu, Chekov and Uhura… you go with him"

"Captain?" He said with surprise.

"Showing a little emotion Spock?"

"No Captain, however I must ask for your reasons why…"

"Alright, screw it. Twenty-four hours ago I received an encoded message from Starfleet Command via an emergency transmission station in my quarters, don't bother checking Uhura… you won't find anything. The signal was wiped from all records after I took delivery of the message. A very large and powerful unknown vessel has destroyed seven Klingon ships, one barely managed to get away. Starfleet rendered assistance to this Klingon ship; it was taken to Starbase twelve. Its crew was given medical attention and systems had been repaired. One hour ago the Klingon Vessel was escorted by the Reliant and Tempest to the Federation-Klingon boarder and allowed to continue on its way home…"

"What does this have to do with the Enterprise?" Spock called out.

Slowly Monroe stood and walked towards Spock as she spoke.

"I work for Starfleet Intelligence Commander, forgive me… I was not allowed to mention it earlier. The Enterprise was considered a primary target for that ship, its main target would be the Bridge… judging by the attacks on the Klingon ships…"

"Exactly…" Kirk continued. "… I want you and the Command Staff down in Aux-Control. Spock, go to file IJ-12 in the main database, I have a few instructions for you. Mister Scott is already setting up the systems as we speak"

"Why was I not informed of this earlier?" He said with respect.

"It was purely need to know Commander, I'm sorry. Of course I'm breaking every rule in the book by telling you this"

"I see" Spock said slowly. "Why this system?"

"We believe the ship is heading this way. If the bridge is destroyed, you have command… Captain Spock, Sulu I'm elevating you too First Officer and Commander. Chekov you're now Chief of Security with a field promotion to Lieutenant Commander. Please follow my orders as if they where my last. Spock, get rid of the blue uniform… a Captain should wear Gold"

"Captain, you can not operate this ship from here on your own" Sulu said slowly.

"I'll take Helm, I'll divert weapons there. Monroe will take science station. Spock do me a favour. Tell Bones…"

"I understand Captain" He said slowly.

"Dismissed!" Kirk said with a smile.

Saluting his command staff one last time, Kirk walked towards the helm and sat down slowly in the chair, the bridge seemed large somehow perhaps because he and the officer whom had recruited him where all that remained on the command deck of the large ship. Slowly, Monroe walked towards him as she smiled slightly.

"Klingon ships, nice!" She said with a smile.

"It happened… I read the files in the database on your ship. What was that?" He said slowly.

"A possible timeline…" She winked.

"Sounds like a fun place, but shouldn't you be looking for something or someone?"

"Of course" She said quickly. "I'll tell you about it sometime Kirk"

_**In the 29**__**th**__** Century…**_

Sweat poured off the Captain as he lay on the bio-bed screaming at the ceiling whist fighting against the forcefeild that held him too the bed. Stood in the far corner of the sickbay, the Doctor poured over his last mission through time trying to find out what had happened to her captain. He was always a quiet man, yet eager to take on mission into the past almost as if he enjoyed the past more the present. With five security guards stood near the door, the middle-aged Romulan doctor checked her files once more before she activated the communications link.

"This is Doctor Unis to Commander Monroe, please report to sickbay _NOW!_" She yelled.

Before she deactivated the communications system, the doors to sickbay slide open as the young First Officer entered with a smile on her face.

"I was on my way anyway. What is it Doctor?"

"Nice timing. The diagnosis was incorrect, the damage too his central cortex is undeniable"

"Temporal…"

"No, he's been infected with something I cannot identify. His last mission was too July 3rd 2561... I take it you know the date?"

"Yes, the Ventra invasion of the Federation. But that was only his fourth trip back so it's not Temporal Psychosis, then what is it?"

"Like I said, I don't know. I need to run more tests Ma'am… not too long ago he kept screaming… Kirk was their!"

"Kirk? Kirk who?" She said with surprise.

"No idea. I am just a doctor ma'am, you are the Temporal Scientist. But the only Kirk I know who can anger someone like that is…"

"No, Not possible" She said with a smile.

"I'm afraid so Commander, Captain James Tiberius Kirk"

_**In 23**__**rd**__** Century…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**In The 23**__**rd**__** Century…**_

The plan devised by Lieutenant Commander Monroe was an audacious one, if they succeeded, the large Ventra vessel that once destroyed the Enterprise in another timeline could be held back long enough for support to arrive or the vessel too return from its own time. However, the plan could go many ways, once again it could destroy the Enterprise at worst, at best it would severely cripple the ship beyond it's ability to repair without a dry-dock facility and strand the ship light-years from the closest Federation facility. Calmly and with confidence in her abilities, the young Lieutenant Commander from the future worked the science station with ease as if she had worked the station her entire career as she scanned the entire ship for the weak signature that indicated a presence from the future. For a brief moment, she smiled too herself as she heard the thoughts of the legendary Starfleet Captain before she spoke aloud.

"Kirk, shouldn't you be working the helm and not looking at my ass?"

"What? Ohh sorry. Technically Monroe, it's not your ass" He smiled too himself.

"Funny. And no, I'm not married…" Turning slightly to face him, she continued. "… You should be careful Jimmy-Boy. Thoughts like that could get you into all kinds of trouble with a telepath"

Almost blushing slightly, she turned back too her work as she begun to close in on the temporal signature she had detected earlier.

"I got something, deck one… Bridge. Damn, it's here!"

"WHAT?" He yelled.

"No wait. Ohh crap! Science station one, Communications and… the main viewscreen"

"Step back… nice and slowly Monroe" Kirk said slowly.

"You bet your ass I will"

Carefully and slowly, she backed away from the console as Kirk joined her, his memories ran riot of that fateful moment when he lost his entire bridge crew. Quickly he grabbed his head in pain as he fell, almost the instant his legs buckled; she grabbed him and spoke softly.

"Kirk, let it play out. Try to slow down the memory"

"What… are you doing?" He gasped.

"Observing!" She said as she stared into his eyes. "Kirk, listen to me… slow it down, it's too fast. I can't see it"

The horror of what he had once witnessed flooded his mind repeatedly as he focused with all of his strength on what his own memories until finally she was able to see what he had once witnessed. The emotional transfer of what he had been though had taken over her as she fell to the floor in tears. His memory, his tears, his pain and his own personal hell was now shared with her as she relived his own personal hell. Fighting back her own pain and agony at what they had both seen, she stood slowly as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Ohh my god Kirk, I'm so sorry. I didn't know"

"Now you do. Promise me one thing Commander…"

"Anything" She replied as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"This will not happen again" He growled.

"I give you my word Kirk…"

Slowly she straightened herself and reached under her skirt for a small metallic badge. Similar to the Enterprise insignia, yet laid on its side with a second arch pointing too the right. Taking a deep breath, she activated the device much to Kirk's surprise.

"It's a Temporal Communicator. Monroe to Newton. You hear me?"

"Yes commander, loud and clear" called out a voice.

"S'Var, we've found three devices attached too the Enterprise bridge, can you confirm?"

"One moment please… Confirmed Commander. They are type two phased bombs. Not that advanced but they can be detonated by remote" Called out the voice.

"Can you beam them out?" She said with hope.

"And beam them where?"

"Anywhere, just not here and now. Send them back where they came from…."

"Yes commander, transporting now"

A familiar hum of transporter energy filled the bridge as she looked back at Kirk and then suddenly back to the communicator in her hands as she yelled aloud.

"_NO WAIT!"_

"To late ma'am. Transport is complete. We've got detonation confirmation"

"Ohh my god!" She cried out.

Everything that had happened in the past week of her time had come together as she looked on in shock at Kirk.

"You where there" She mumbled.

"What?" Kirk replied slowly.

"Nothing. Damn it…"

The Enterprise rocked violently too port as the automated Red Alert claxon rang out through the ship. Quickly, Kirk's head spun to the viewscreen as a large spider shaped Starship appeared before them. The blood drained from his face as he stood in shock as he once again looked into the face of death.

"Oh my god!" He cried out.

"Calm down Kirk…" She said calmly. "… I promise you, it won't happen again"

He was almost frozen to the spot in fear as she stepped between the Captain and the viewscreen. His eyes where wide and was his face pale as he stood almost in terror at what he saw before him.

"Kirk, Kirk, _KIRK!_ Wake up. I need you here, now!"

The sound of her voice brought him back too his senses as he shook his head slightly and looked down upon her, the young woman she had chosen from his crew was almost a double of her true self. Perhaps ten years younger with a soft smile and unusually green eyes that he was lost in for a moment.

"Wait, you said you where a Betazoid right? That means that Ensign…"

"Jesus, not now Kirk!" She laughed.

Quickly she ran to the Communications console as a voice echoed out through the speakers.

"Spock to Bridge, Captain Kirk please respond"

"Ahh… Kirk here"

"Captain, we are detecting a large vessel directly ahead. Can you confirm?"

"Umm… Yep, we see it Spock. Stand by, Scotty… report?"

"I'm standing by at the Mag-Locks Cap'n, are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Very" He said with anger.

"Cap'n, do you realise what this will do?" Scotty replied quickly. "I can'ae see this being a good idea sir"

"Just follow orders Scotty. Spock, you know what to do"

"Yes Captain" Spock called out once more.

"Alright, at my command only. Monroe, open a channel… audio only"

"Aye sir. Channel open"

Taking a deep breath, Kirk sat down at the helm, as he stood ready to activate he plan set forward.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation Starship Enterprise to unknown vessel… please respond"

Chocking back his true feelings, he focused on the mission at hand as he programmed the Helm for the mission at hand, if it was successful, the Enterprise would survive, as would his crew, the most important part of this mission placed upon him by Monroe.

For a moment, the bridge speakers remained silent, until a loud voice echoed around him.

"Why are you in this system? It is under our control. Withdraw or be destroyed"

"Unknown vessel, we are on a peaceful mission of exploration, our presence her is merely to expand the knowledge of the United Federation of Planets. We had no knowledge of this system under anyone's domain. As a show of good faith, I am moving us out of the planet's ring system and will enter warp away from this system. Perhaps this is a chance for us to get to know each other…"

"Your presence here is an act of war against… against the Imperium. Withdraw from the ring system, your ship is now the property of the Imperium" The voice growled deeply.

"Wait, we are on a peaceful mission. No infringement of anyone's territory was meant"

"Too late, you are here, now. Surrender, or I will destroy your pitiful vessel"

From the speakers, a click was heard as the communications channel was closed after a long silence; Kirk's own personal fear turned to hatred and the need for revenge as he moved his ship out of the planet's ring system slowly and backed away from the spider shaped vessel that dwarfed the Enterprise. On the main viewscreen, the leg like structures on the dark and twisted vessel began to move and point towards his ship as he continued his movement backwards at full impulse.

"Kirk to Scotty, on my mark. Spock, you know what to do"

"Aye sir" Scotty replied.

"Three… two…"

On the main screen, the leg like structures pointed directly at the Enterprise as the tips of the legs begun to glow with an energy that swirled around them and begun to focus as Kirk called out his command.

"… One. _NOW SCOTTY! SPOCK, DO IT!_"

A deafening sound filled the bridge as metal begun to scrape against metal and the sound of magnetic locks deactivating followed by four loud explosions that rocked the ship to its very core. However, the explosions where not from the weapon, but the large magnetic clamps holding the Primary Hull in place. For a brief moment, the Enterprise hung motionless in space as the energy from the legs of the spider like Starship was released and tore through space towards the pride of Starfleet. Quickly activating the thrusters, the primary hull of the Enterprise moved away from the secondary hull that contained the powerful warp engines as the beams from the enemy ship past between the two halves of the large Federation Starship.

"Spock, _NOW!_" Kirk yelled.

Moving the primary hull of the Enterprise between the enemy ship and the Stardrive section, four small shuttlecraft exited the hanger bay one at a time and moved into position as Kirk fired his phasers and torpedoes towards the ship.

In the Auxiliary Control, Spock gave his orders as Scotty ran back towards what was not the bridge of the Enterprise.

"That's it Captain, I can do no more here"

"Mister Scott, stand by to go to warp, five second burst at the following co-ordinates" Spock said calmly.

"Aye sir, I can do that"

With the shuttlecraft remotely piloted expertly by the new First Officer, Commander Sulu firmly hidden from view, Kirk piloted his half of the Enterprise towards the enemy ship whilst firing every weapon he could locate on his console on the small helm as the Stardrive moved into position and begun to fire every weapon on they could power-up. It was known that although the Constitution class Starship was capable of separating, it would take many weeks in a dry-dock to rejoin both halves into one ship. With the Stardrive separated, it was possible it could operate as an independent vessel yet, with limited weapons capabilities. However, Kirk's plan was something different and more dangerous.

"Monroe, we're almost in position. Stand by!"

"Two steps ahead of you" She smiled.

Using every once of his training, he manoeuvred the primary hull of his ship into position as the Shuttlecraft stayed along side, ready for their attack. With a smile, he activated the port thrusters as he looked up at the screen and laughed slightly as the large saucer shaped vessel begun to turn and eclipse the star like the moon passing by the sun.

With the weapons systems on the enemy ship firing at both the Primary and Secondary hull of the Enterprise, Kirk quickly moved the vessel past the line of sight of the star. When the saucer section moved out of the sun, a brilliant flash appeared as the star once again was visible, that is when it happened, at that moment the plan fell into place as the four hidden shuttle craft screamed towards the enemy vessel firing their new weapons into the shields while the Stardrive entered Warp for a five second leap, only too re-emerge behind the enemy ship and fired with every weapon it had.

"Nice work Scotty!" Kirk said too himself.

"Jim, we've got a problem!" Monroe said in panic.

"What?"

"They figured out move. The secondary hull is taking fire; her shields are at 50% and falling"

"_DAMN IT!_" Kirk yelled.

Weapons fire from the enemy ship slammed into the shuttlecraft, destroying them instantly while a powerful tractor beam captured the secondary hull and begun to squeeze the ship. Looking on in shock, Kirk screamed as the shields on the other half of the Enterprise begun to fail, until several small explosions could be seen. On the bridge speakers, the sound of screaming echoed around him as the explosions continued around the ship until finally, the vessel cracked like an egg and with one last sigh, the vessel imploded from the strain placed upon it by the enemy tractor beam.

"Ohh my god!" Called out Monroe.

"_NOO!_" Kirk yelled as he slammed his fists on the helm before him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**In the 29**__**th**__** Century…**_

Delirious as the sweat poured off him, the Captain fought against his restraints as whatever had infected him began to work through his body as small splits began too appear on the surface of his human flesh. As his blood begun to flow, it became dark and thicker, almost like ink as it poured from the splits on his arms and both sides of his head until finally he stopped screaming and stared at the ceiling with a calm look on his face, almost a smile as he stared at the ceiling.

"What the hell?" Said the doctor.

Quickly, the middle-aged Romulan doctor grabbed a medical scanner as she approached her commanding officer with a slight smile on her face.

"Captain. Captain Anders, can you hear me?"

"Yes Doctor, I am fine now" He said darkly.

Slowly and careful not to miss anything, she scanned the Captain's bio-signatures and checked them three times before she tapped her com-badge.

"Commander Monroe, Please report to sickbay"

She had spent most of the night reviewing every file the Captain had downloaded before his last mission back in time to the 26th Century. It was a simple reconnaissance mission, since little was known about the Ventra's decision to attack the Federation, Captain Monroe was given the mission to observe their reasons why they had attacked the Federation, knowing they where hopelessly out numbered in both starships and manpower. However, the attack itself almost destroyed the Federation.

After receiving the call from sickbay, Lieutenant Commander Julia Monroe pulled on a pair of old trousers she always wore when off duty. It had become something of a joke amongst the crew that she had found them in the early 21st Century during an official search and capture mission. Yet since she had returned from the year 2014, she had rarely been seen not wearing them when off duty.

Smiling slightly, she entered the sickbay and walked towards the bio-bed holding her commanding officer. Yet as she approached him, she noticed the large splits in his skin that covered his face, chest, arms and legs.

"Ohh my god, how are you sir?" She said with concern.

"I feel like my skin on fire Julia. The doctor assures me that she is working on this"

"I have it as top priority Commander" Replied the Doctor.

"Make sure you do. Don't worry sir, we'll find out what's happening to you… I promise"

"I know you will Julia… was I bad?"

"No sir…" She laughed. "You had to be sedated, but I would stay away from Lieutenant Klar for a few days. Klingons do not like being beaten down like you did too him. What happened, you kept screaming over and over Kirk was their!"

"Was I? I don't remember. All I know is that I materialised exactly where I was supposed too, I used the Holo-Camouflage as I had done many times before, no wait, an explosion… three explosions… very large. The next thing I know, I awoke here… a few minutes ago"

Her confidence in her Commanding officer was almost legendary amongst the crew; she would do almost anything he asked of her. It was no secret that when he took command of the Timeship Newton, he asked for her specifically as his Temporal Scientist, something that was unusual considering her young age at the time, barely a year out of the Academy she was granted the department head position almost the instant she stepped foot on his ship. Many of the crew had speculated of an intimate relationship between the two however, no one would speak of it in front of the two officers. But now, as he spoke to her, she could barely read him at all. Captain Anders was always prolific with hiding his thoughts and emotions from her. However, sometimes she could slip through the cracks in his mind and see what choices he was about to make. It was something that made her an excellent first officer as he rarely had to explain his ideas too her. Nevertheless, now his mind appeared to be sealed, locked away from her.

"Alright, let the doctor run a few more tests on you, then report to the bridge… I'll send a probe back before the explosion to see what the hell happened"

"Yes… Commander!" He smiled.

"Doctor once you've finished with him, deactivate yourself. Your log states you've been running for nearly a year straight. Even a hologram needs some downtime"

"Aye sir" The Romulan smiled.

Running a full medical on Captain William Anders took almost two hours as the Holographic Romulan Doctor finally reached the end of the medical exam, with a smile she placed her equipment on the tray next too her as she spoke to the Captain softly.

"Well, aside from the lacerations on your body. I see nothing wrong with you, apart from some minor damage to your central cortex…"

"Damage?" He said with caution.

"It appears to be self healing; I've never seen anything like it. Once you are finished on the bridge, report back here… I would like to track the healing process. Maybe I can figure out just what the hell it was"

"Doctors orders?" He smiled.

"If you wish. Two security guards will escort you too the bridge, the Commander is awaiting you" She smiled.

No sooner had the Captain left sickbay the Holographic Doctor; just one of many holographic crewmembers onboard deactivated herself for the first time in almost a year.

Finally, after the long walked though the ship, the Captain once again entered the bridge as Julia stood from the centre seat with a slight smile on her face.

"Taking my chair now Commander?"

"Just keeping it warm for you sir, besides… you've officially off duty until you're cleared by the C-M-O"

"Yes, I know. As you where commander. So what are you doing?"

"I'm about to send type nine Temporal Probe back to just before you beamed in. I want to know exactly what happened back their"

"Why a type nine Commander? Why not a type twelve?"

"26th Century Ventra vessels are equipped with JS-761-A type scanners, they will see through the cloak of the Twelve Probe. But then you already knew that, and as you know a type nine has more effective at hiding itself… should I go on?"

"No… don't bother Commander, I see I trained you well" He smiled.

"Almost too well sir. Is the probe ready?"

"Yes Commander, what target date?" The Ferengi officer smiled.

"Set temporal co-ordinates for July 3rd 2561, 0811 hours fifteen seconds Ventra command cruiser Agar… deck 42, subsection 23. Transport on my command Lieutenant"

"Aye sir" The Ferengi smiled.

What happened next, no one could have foreseen. As the Probe was placed into transporter on the bridge, the Captain slowly walked towards the nearest console as he watched with interest.

"Co-ordinate set Commander Monroe"

"Energise!"

Slowly, the drone begun to dematerialise as a loud whine began to ring throughout the bridge and finally a brilliant flash of light appeared on the transporter platform that knocked everyone off their feet and sent them crashing too the ground.

Dazed and confused, Commander Monroe stood slowly as she shook her head and rubbed her eyes in an attempt to clear her vision as she spoke.

"What the hell was that. Is everyone okay?"

"Yes ma'am" Called out a voice.

"No Commander, I can't see" Cried out a second voice.

Finally, and after what appeared to be an eternity, her vision had begun to clear as she slowly made her way towards the centre seat and slumped down quickly as a voice called out.

"Where's the Captain?"

Still rubbing her eyes, she spun her head around to look in the direction of where the captain was once standing, only to see a security guard laying on the floor with blood dripping from his eyes, ears, nose and mouth.

"Holy Crap! Security Alert"

"Commander… I think he went through the Transporter" Called out an engineer next to the transporter.

"What?"

"I just put the probe in place when the explosions happened. I felt someone knock me to the ground…"

Quickly she spun her head around to look at the science officer at her side as she yelled aloud.

"_TRACK HIM!_"

His hands glided across the console before him as he attempted to track the Captain through time, yet to no avail.

"This is crazy; he's not showing up on any scans sir"

"That's not possible Lieutenant. You missed something, check again"

"Commander, you trained me remember. I didn't miss anything" The young lieutenant cried out.

"Every time someone travels to a period in which they do not belong… it sends ripples through time, like a stone in a pond. Our sensors can pick up on those ripples in time Lieutenant… Check again!" Monroe explained.

"Temporal Science 101, yes I know that. But I can't find him…"

"Keep looking Lieutenant, or find yourself another career!" She yelled.

For six days, the Timeship Newton held position in space, scanning the ripples in time for any sign of the Captain, she had almost given up hope of finding him when two hours ago, Lieutenant Commander Julia Monroe had to perform the task of informing Starfleet Command of her Captain's current condition and sedition against the Federation and now she was given the orders she had not wanted to perform, to capture her commanding officer and return him to Earth on charges against the Federation Time Service.

Shocked, the young Lieutenant checked the sensor readouts many times over before he called out for his acting Captain, slowly she walked towards the science station as he rechecked the readings once again.

"What have you got Lieutenant?"

"I-I… you should look at this ma'am. We have a level twelve temporal event taking place; the ripples in time are huge Ma'am"

"Level Twelve?" She cried out. "Can you locate it?"

"Yes, it's located… 3267.65, Alpha quadrant… it appears to be centred around, The USS Enterprise…"

"Ohh don't tell me, Kirk's ship?" She sighed.

"Yes Ma'am… getting full readings now. What the hell?" He cried out. "Sensors are picking up a Ventra vessel… Commander, the Enterprise has been destroyed"

"_WHAT?_ The Ventra have no vessels in that time frame"

"No Ma'am, I think we've located Captain Anders. After destroying the Enterprise, the ship has moved on too the nearest Starbase…"

"Damn it! Contact Starfleet Command" She ordered.

"Ahh, Captain. The ripple has almost caught up with us; it's wiping out the Federation as we speak. Deploying the Temporal shielding, it should protect us from the changes in the timeline"

Almost at full sprint through the small bridge, Monroe stopped mere inches from the Helm as the shockwave through time impacted the vessel, almost shaking the ship apart as the shockwave through time disappeared through time. Barely holding onto the large helm console, she looked around at her shocked crew as she spoke.

"Anyone injured?"

"No ma'am" They all replied.

"Contact Starfleet Command, I need to speak with the Commissioner for…"

"Commander, I'm not picking up anything on the Standard Starfleet frequencies" Called out the communications officer. "Switching to the emergency channels… nothing ma'am. Wait, I'm getting something coming from Earth… The signal is of, ohh my god. It's a Ventra signal… they're everywhere"

The crew looked at her for any response or orders as she stood shocked at what was happening before her very eyes, through her short career she had seen many attacks against the Federation and other worlds and even been fortunate to thwart several of the attacks herself, but this was something different. Somehow, former Captain Anders had destroyed the Federation by attacking the Enterprise, the very past present and future of the Federation lay in her next decisions.

"Alright, track the damage… let's see where it came from. Barrett, assemble an assault team to capture Anders. No, wait… I have another idea. S'Var… prepare for recruitment in one hour. Transfer all files on this too my station"

"Yes ma'am"

It did not take very long for the crew to figure out exactly what had happened, and why Anders had chosen that specific time to attack the Federation. It was a matter of historical record that a descendant of an Enterprise crewmember would stop the Ventra attack in the 26th Century. For whatever reason, Anders had travelled back in time, gave them the highly restricted time travel technology in exchange for one of their Starships and the singular mission of destroying the Enterprise itself.

Calmly, Monroe stood before the transporter platform and straightened her uniform with one hand as she ran her free hand through her hair.

"We've got a lock on him sir"

"Excellent S'Var… begins transport procedures. Here we go…" She said too herself.

"He's coming through now Commander"

Dazed and confused, the Captain materialised onto the bridge of an unknown vessel, thinking quickly he reached for the phaser at his side as a young female officer approached him with her hands held out before her as she spoke.

"You will not need that Captain, you are amongst friends here"

"Who are you, why did you attack my ship?" He demanded as he walked towards her slowly.

""That was not us, Captain you must come with me quickly. We have very little…_TIME_ to explain"

"I am going no where until you tell me what the hell is going on here. Who are you?"

"You must trust me Captain Kirk. You're weapon has been deactivated… you are amongst friends here" She said softly.

"_WHO ARE YOU!_" He yelled.

"I am Lieutenant Commander Julia Monroe. I am the First Officer of the Federation Timeship Newton"

"What? Time… what?" He mumbled.

"Captain, this is going to take some time to explain, please you must trust me. We did not attack your vessel, but we know who did"

Cautiously, he followed the young woman off the bridge as the shocked crew watched the legend himself as he past by them. Finally, they had entered what appeared to be a large briefing room. Slowly he sat down in a large chair as the young woman sat facing him with a look of concern on her face.

"What the hell is going on Commander, what the hell is a Timeship? The Federation doesn't have this kind of technology"

"First off, I apologise for bringing you onboard the way I did. I had no choice in this matter. You see Captain; history has no mention of an attack on the Starship Enterprise in 2270, especially an attack that destroyed her. Someone is altering the timeline… and we know who it is"

"Who?" He growled.

Slowly she typed commands into a small console before her as a holographic display emerged from the centre of the table before him. Smiling slightly he looked at the face that began to appear as she spoke.

"This is William Anders; he's the former Captain of this ship. Six days ago he stepped through the Temporal Transporter and disappeared, we had no idea where he went until our sensors picked up the attack on your ship by a species known as the Ventra"

"Never heard of them, but I will" He replied darkly.

"The Ventra are a none hostile species in your time and not warp capable…"

"They destroyed my ship and killed my crew. I call that hostile"

"Forgive me Captain, but please allow me to continue. In the 26th Century, the Ventra will head an attack against the Federation, but a descendant of a member of one of your crew will command a Prototype ship and stop them before they could complete the invasion. We believe that Anders has travelled back to assist them. You see sir, the vessel that attacked you, was from the 26th century. Three Hundred years more advanced then anything you have at the time"

"What does that have to do with me?" He sighed.

"We need you to stop Anders before he can put his plan into motion and destroy your ship"

"My ship is already destroyed Commander!"

"We're going to send you back, eighteen hours before the attack. That should be enough time to put our plan into motion" She said with a smile.

"What plan?"

For thirty minutes, the beautiful young Commander explained the mission to Captain Kirk, more then a little star struck by the impressive Captain before her; she attempted to hide any feelings of being in the presence of the man she had studied for many years throughout her career with the Federation Time Service. Her plan was a bold one, he would be sent back eighteen hours before the attack with the commander at his side however, having two versions of James T. Kirk in the same timeline would be disastrous if they would meet, so her plan was to beam Kirk into Kirk using his memories of the past twenty four hours from his timeline he would be able to act upon the mission. Commander Monroe would be a different story however; she would transport herself into the body of a young Ensign who was killed in an accident before the battle. Hopefully she would take the place of the young ensign before she had died. Smiling slightly, she stepped onto the transport platform with Kirk at her side.

"Lieutenant S'Var, the ship is yours, you know what to do"

"Aye sir" He nodded.

"Captain, are you ready?" She smiled.

"No! But lets get it over with anyway" Kirk replied slowly.

"Energise!" Monroe called out.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, Kirk witnessed the horror of seeing his crew being slaughtered before his eyes, with almost no control over his anger he looked around the bridge for something to hit or destroy, yet all he could do was punch the navigation officers seat next too him. With almost all of the crew evacuated to the Stardrive section of the ship, he was willing to sacrifice himself and his half of the ship to allow them time to escape if the plan went wrong, yet no one could have foreseen this disaster happening once again. On the screen before him, the wreckage of the Enterprise' engineering section burned in space as he collapsed to the floor. With all of his anger, he let loose a blood-curdling scream that echoed around the bridge like a bomb exploding.

"_ANDEEERRRRSSSS!_"

A deep sense of sorrow filled his heart as he slowly stood and looked at the large dark and twisted ship on the veiwscreen while Monroe walked towards him carefully. Slowly she placed her hand on his shoulder as every muscle in his body tensed with a deep hatred and anger.

On the veiwscreen before him, a face appeared with a dark smile creeping over the lips of the enemy as Kirk looked on.

"Well, Well, Well… the great James T. Kirk. It's… good to see you again"

"Anders!" He growled.

"So sorry about your ship, but then… you always did have a problem getting out of trouble. Didn't you Kirk?"

"There were over 400 people on that ship you murdering Bastard!" He growled.

"Tut-tut-tut. I expected something a little more… of a challenge from you Jimmy-boy. Defensive pattern Picard Alpha-One is an old trick, but then… you wouldn't have known that, would you Kirk?"

"Why don't you come aboard Anders, we'll settle this face to face!" He smiled darkly.

"I guess that's possible, we're detecting only eight crew onboard your ship. I believe the Ventra would love to get their hands on what remains of your cute little ship"

With the touch of a button, Monroe closed the channel from the Helm as she looked at Kirk with concern in her eyes.

"He's older, Anders has aged"

"What?" Kirk grunted.

"He did not have grey hair when he left; he's been with them awhile… of course. He'd have to be with them awhile in order to build the temporal device as well as trust with them, Kirk we may still be able to stop him"

"How?"

"Find out where and when he went, after he left the Newton" She smiled.

"And my ship?"

"Kirk, we have bigger problems then your ship right now. What ever he has done here, he's destroyed the Federation in my time… the Newton is all that is left. The Ventra are everywhere… even Earth"

"What. How?"

"Alright… as you know, in the 26th Century… the Ventra attempted to invade the Federation. A descendant of your Crewman Alison Foster took command of the USS Daedalus after her Captain and First Officer was killed. Using the new ship she was able to halt the advance of the Ventra fleet giving Starfleet time to assemble a fleet at Wolf 359 to stop them"

"All this to kill one person?" Kirk said with disbelief"

"What was supposed to happen, Crewman Foster will save the life of Pavel Chekov. Captain Kirk gave her a field promotion to Ensign for her selfless act, she was swiftly transferred to Security and that's when she started to date another security officer… Kill Chekov, stop her promotion. In turn she won't be assigned to security and she will not meet her future husband and her family line will not be created… you get the idea?"

"Yeah. So what do we do now?" Kirk said slowly.

"This!"

Smiling she reached towards the Helm and activated the two large Impulse engines at the rear of what remained of the ship. Almost instantly, the large saucer shaped vessel leapt forward at full power as it screamed towards the large spider shaped Starship. A dark smile slipped over his lips as he turned to face the Monroe and nodded slightly before the familiar feeling a transport beam catching him and beaming them both off the bridge. Moments later, the two officers materialised on the bridge of the Timeship Newton as Lieutenant S'Var smiled slightly.

"Now S'Var!" Monroe smiled.

A large distortion field had begun to form around the large arrow shaped vessel, as it appeared to twist and ripple until finally it disappeared from the 29th Century. Moments later, the large vessel materialised in the 23rd Century to witness the final mission of what remained of the legendary Enterprise as it slammed into the large spider-shaped Ventra vessel only to break up and bounce off its powerful shields.

Smiling, Monroe stretched out her arms and her shoulders as she was beamed back into her own body once more while Kirk looked around in shock.

"Open a channel to that ship" She smiled.

"Channel open Ma'am" Called out the Ferengi officer.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Monroe of the Federation Timeship Newton to Ventra vessel. You are in violation of the Temporal Accords, lower your shields, deactivate your weapons and prepare to follow us back to your own time. You have no alternative on this matter"

Smiling slightly, Kirk looked down at his uniform and noticed the uniform he was wearing was the same one he wore when he was last on this ship; even the burn marks his blood where in the same positions. Slowly the pain he was experiencing early began to return, as the warm feeling of blood began to run down the side of his face while an intense pain radiated from the left side of his rib cage.

Once more, the image of the former Captain of the Timeship Newton appeared on screen, smiling slightly he walked towards the veiwscreen and looked around with a dark look on his face.

"It is good to see you all again, it has been some time since I last saw you. S'Var, still as ugly as I remember. Monroe, how is my little hell-cat doing?"

"Anders, surrender your ship. You know you're out gunned in all aspects, surrender yourself. You know you have very little choice in this matter" She smiled slightly.

"Ohh I think I do. A time-drive, is not the only upgrades we have made here. But then, you already knew that didn't you? Tell me something Julia; is Kirk everything you thought he would be?"

"Surrender Bill, I don't want to hurt you Bill. You know I will if I have too…"

Grabbing his side in pain, Kirk walked towards her as he wiped the blood from his forehead.

"Mute Audio!" He ordered.

"What?" Called out S'Var"

"Do it…" Monroe added. "What is it Kirk?"

"I understand now. Listen, I don't know much about your time. But, I can recognise a man in pain when I see one. Use it against him Commander"

"What do you mean?"

"You're relationship with him, I can tell by your body language, he was your mentor… he taught you everything he knew, you must forget what he taught you. Be unexpected, as you did with Enterprise… it shocked him, look in his eyes. He doesn't know what you're going to do next"

Smiling slightly, she turned her back on the viewscreen as Kirk continued.

"Did you ever take the Kobayashi Maru test?"

"No, it was retired centuries ago. But I've read the files…"

"Okay, but I did…" He smiled.

Nodding slightly, she turned back to the viewscreen as the audio was activated once again.

"Kirk here is an interesting specimen, he deserves further study. Tell me Anders, do you trust your new friends?"

"Implicitly… they will follow my orders"

"I see, very good. You've developed a trust with them, it is a little strange is it not, that eight years ago… my time of course. You where responsible for the death of their Sovereign?"

"They know about that. I have made… recompense for that act or terror" He smiled darkly.

"Really? As a trained temporal agent, you are responsible for many deaths throughout the timeline; did you forget the incident during your second mission? You almost wiped out their species by introducing a very deadly plague into their population… who had to repair that damage?" She smiled.

"You did. I remember that. I was also cleared of all charges. It was an…"

"Accident, I know. What was the plague called on Earth?"

Slowly she walked around the helm of the Timeship as four Ventra soldiers walked towards the renegade Temporal Agent.

"That was an accident. You know I was cleared of all charges… why are you bringing this up now?"

"I believe it was called the Bubonic Plague on Earth, am I correct? It almost destroyed humanity in the 17th century. You where infected, but did not show any symptoms… you where a carrier Bill. The plague hid in your body and mutated because of your heritage, humanity has already faced that illness it was ineffective against your system because of your human D.N.A. The Ventra however… had never faced it before, I was sent back to introduce a counteragent into their water supply that eradicated the problem, but not before millions died a horrible and painful death. You almost wiped out their civilisation Mister Anders!" She smiled.

Leaning slightly over the helm, she typed into the console a series of commands as more soldiers joined the ever-growing group behind him. Laughing slightly too himself, Anders applauded his former First Officer as he stepped closer to the screen.

"Very good Commander, The Ventra have sworn an oath to me. They will not break that oath"

"Really?" Kirk laughed. "Look behind you!"

Slowly, Anders turned with a slight smile on his face. As he saw the large group gathering behind him, his face changed slightly as he yelled an order.

"Get back to your stations!"

It appeared as if every Ventra soldier folded their arms in unison, as they stood tall. From the front of the group, what appeared to be the ranking officer stepped forwards as he spoke with a deep, gravely alien voice.

"You will find your authority limited on this ship now… _My Lord!_"

"Back too your stations…_ NOW!_" He yelled.

"Having a little problem are you Anders?" Kirk laughed as he stepped to Monroe's side. "Take a look people, this is what we call the Kobayashi Maru scenario… stay onboard the Ventra ship, and face death at the hands of its crew. Surrender to Monroe here… and face charges when you return too your own time"

"Your choices are limited Anders… either way. You loose!" Monroe laughed.

Almost laughing, the Ferengi Officer stood as he spoke.

"Monroe and Kirk are correct; I've seen the Ventra when they fight… Ewww! Very nasty"

"S'Var is right Anders… You know they eat their victims; some are even still alive when they start to feed. If you're lucky, they may kill you first"

"Ventra Commander, I am Captain James Tiberius Kirk… I was once Commander of the Enterprise. I know nothing about the time you have come from, but I have seen my share of no-win situations. Surrender this man too his former crew, he will face charges…"

Slowly, the large senior officer from the Ventra crew pushed past the former Captain as his spoke once more.

"Captain James Kirk, of the Enterprise. I am familiar with you sir, the attack upon your vessel was not my doing. This… Hewma'an must face charges for his negligence, this is not the appearance of our species… the plague he unleashed upon my species has disfigured us beyond our ability to repair the damage done. We where once as you are now, allow us the honour of his trail"

"No, he is a citizen of the Federation. Surrender him to me and I will promise you that he will face the full extent of the charges against him" Monroe said firmly. "Listen to me, I give you word that I will personally correct the damage done to your species as payment"

Slowly, the large disfigured alien turned towards his crew as they held the renegade Captain.

"Very well Lieutenant Commander Monroe, the prisoner is yours. Captain Kirk, please forgive us for what we have done"

"No promises!" He growled.

Holding position in the 23rd Century, the two large powerful vessels hung motionless in space as the prisoner transfer was conducted. Once again, former Captain Anders stepped foot onto the bridge as he looked around at the many armed guards before him, including one very large bruised Klingon. Keeping his distance from what was in his time an enemy of the Federation, Kirk kept one eye on the large Klingon officer as he escorted the prisoner to the holding cells.

With a large smile on her face, Monroe walked towards Kirk as she spoke softly.

"Interesting tactic Captain"

"It was a gamble. What are you going to do with that ship out there?"

"It will be escorted back to its own time after all temporal technology has been removed from the vessel. But…" With a large sigh, she looked at Kirk with sadness in her face. "The time I came from, no longer exists. The Federation has been overtaken by the Ventra centuries ago"

"What about me?"

"You're ship has been destroyed. But I have an idea that can restore your ship and the time-line, but for that… we need Anders' help"

"How?" He said with sadness.

"We need to know where and when he went once he left this ship. I'll go after him and stop him before he put his plan in motion, then you will be returned to your own time and ship" Monroe replied.

"No, I'll do it. I'll go… your place is on the bridge of your ship… Captain" He bowed slightly.

Laughing, Monroe shook her head as she held out her hand to signal to the Captain to join her as she left the bridge. As they walked through the ship, Kirk marvelled at the technology he was seeing before his eyes until they finally entered the sickbay. His jaw almost hit the floor as he looked at the clean cut and smooth lines of the ship's sickbay.

"I take it this gets your seal of approval Jim?"

"And then some. Bones would love this" He said with a slight sadness.

"You ain't seen nothing yet. Activate the C.M.O" She called out.

In the centre of the sickbay, an energy pattern began to form as finally the appearance of a middle-aged and beautiful doctor appeared before his eyes. Almost awe struck, Kirk walked around the Doctor as she spoke.

"Commander, I see you have captured the Captain?"

"How does it know that?" Kirk replied.

"I have… full access to the ship's logs and internal sensors"

"You're a hologram?" Kirk said with a large smile.

"Yes, a fourteenth generation Holographic crewmember. In my case… ship's doctor"

"You're modelled on a Romulan?" He said with disbelief.

"Yes, it is a long story Captain Kirk. Well, you have three broken ribs, a slight concussion and a rather large laceration on your forehead. Please sit down while I take care of you" She smiled.

"Okay… sure!" Kirk Laughed.

Climbing onto a bio-bed, Kirk looked around as the holographic doctor stood before him and utilised the equipment she brought with her, moments later she smiled at the Captain as she spoke.

"All done. You're as good as new sir"

"What, that's it?"

"Unless you have anything else that the internal sensors can not pick up on?"

"Umm, no… I'm fine, thank you Doctor. If I had one of you, it would put Bones out a job"

"Bones? Ahh yes, McCoy. Doctor Leonard H. Chief Medical Officer aboard the USS Enterprise…"

Slowly, the holographic Doctor leaned towards the Captain and smiled as she spoke.

"I have been programmed with his full medical knowledge. Is it true that you once had a case of…"

"Okay, I get your point" He blushed. "Well Commander, this ship of yours is amazing. A holographic doctor must come in handy from time to time"

"Not just a Doctor Captain. Our chief engineer and several other officers you have met are also holograms"

"W-What?" He said with disbelief.

"Maintaining the temporal core is a dangerous vocation. Holograms are perfectly suited for that job. Actually one of the first H.C.E's was designed around your chief engineer"

"H.C.E?"

"Holographic Chief Engineer. Cap… Commander Scott was used as the original template after the Holographic C.M.O was issued to every ship" The Doctor replied.

"I think the Captain should get some rest Doctor" Monroe said quickly.

"Yes Ma'am. Well Captain Kirk, it has been a pleasure to meet you sir. I hope not see you see you in the near future" She smiled.

Slowly, Kirk slid off the bio-bed as he nodded to the Hologram before him.

"That was a little rude, wasn't it?"

"No, it's a standard… Ahh forget it. Be safe Captain Kirk!"


	6. Chapter 6

Former Captain William Anders had been secured in a holding cell during his interrogation, yet he refused to give up all the information of his whereabouts during his time in the 26th Century. With the Newton and the large Ventra battle cruiser hiding in a Nebula away from the approaching Starfleet vessels, they observed what was to be a rescue party led by the USS Colombia, hoping to recover any survivors from lost Starship Enterprise, as the fleet approached the large debris fields, they scanned the area in the futile hopes of finding anything that would tell them what happened to the Enterprise and her crew. Stood silently on the bridge, James Kirk watched as the first officer of the Colombia made his report to Starfleet as the face of an old friend appeared on the Newton's main viewscreen.

"Starfleet Command, this is Commander Willard Decker. We have reached the last known location of the Enterprise. Unfortunately we are picking up two large debris fields, scans of the debris indicates it is the Enterprise. No life signs detected, the Captain has ordered me to take over the investigation from here as he has transported aboard the Reliant they are scouting the area for any signs of what has happened"

"Commander, this is Admiral Green. Understood, hold your position and continue with your investigation"

"Aye sir. We are currently attempting to locate the flight data recorder; however, it appears as if the Enterprise was forced to separate her primary and secondary hull. Her engineering section appears to have been crushed by enormous force; I can honestly say I have never seen anything that can crush a Starship in this way"

"Crushed?" Green said in disbelief. "How is that even possible?"

"Unknown Admiral, however the damage to her primary hull appears as if she has hit something large and powerful. The ion displacement indicates her impulse engines where at full power"

"I see…" He said with sadness. "Keep me updated Commander. Starfleet Command out"

The screen went blank as Kirk turned towards the Ferengi officer with enormous sadness in his eyes.

"Will Decker, and old friend… he's a good man"

"Yes Captain"

"I have never seen your species before Lieutenant…"

"I am a Ferengi sir… may I speak freely Captain?"

"Of course, but I imagine my authority on this ship is less then limited" Kirk said as he forced a smile.

"You'd be surprised. It is an honour to meet you sir. We have all grown up hearing about you did… what you should have done during your career"

"My career is over Lieutenant"

"I doubt that Captain Kirk. We will restore the time-line and get you back where you belong. You have a lot of… work… ahead of you sir"

"For the moment Lieutenant, I can't see that. But I guess you guys know what you're doing"

"Yes sir. I have noticed that you are avoiding Lieutenant Kern… may I ask why?"

"The Klingon Empire and the Federation are in a state of Cold War at the moment. A war that could heat up at any moment, with Enterprise destroyed; they could make a move against us"

"Sir, the Klingons, Romulans and the Federation have been allies for centuries. With all due respect, sir… you may find him… interesting. As a matter of fact sir, one of his ancestors has… what is the right word? Faced-off against you many times, he has some amazing stories to tell, I believe he would appreciate your version of those encounters…"

"I see"

From the rear of the bridge, a voice caught the attention of the two officers as footsteps moved towards them, slowly Kirk turned around as Commander Monroe walked towards them.

"Lieutenant, you are out of bounds and pushing dangerously close to breaking…"

"Yes Ma'am… forgive me. Captain, forget what I said"

"Maybe…" He smiled. "Commander?"

"Anders is still silent. He said he will only speak to you Captain"

A dark and twisted smile crept across Kirk's face as he stepped towards the young Commander.

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"He wants to speak with you Kirk, alone"

"Give me a Phaser… I'll get it out of the bastard" He growled.

"Kirk, listen to me. Anders is suffering from something similar to what we call 'Temporal Psychosis' it is a very dangerous condition that affects the…"

"Monroe, I don't care. That Bastard destroyed my ship and killed my crew… twice!"

"I know. But, he is a trained Starfleet Officer and a Temporal Agent, his speciality is getting what he needs out of an asset. He will use your own past and future against you. You once told me to forget what he taught me, you need to let go of your anger, he can and will use that against you"

"What are you saying?"

"He's half Betazoid. He has been specially trained to use his abilities to get what he needs out dangerous people. He once convinced Khan Noonien Singh to change his battle tactics. I see you remember that name Kirk"

Rubbing his neck, Kirk smiled slightly a he spoke.

"How could I forget. He almost killed me"

"Exactly… Kirk, do not go in that room with him. His abilities are limited when he is separated from his target"

"Separated how?"

"Force-field"

Once again, everything she had learned from Anders had come back too haunt her and more too the point she was about too send Kirk into the same room as the man who destroyed his ship and killed his crew. The only thing that Anders did not know was that it was not the first time.

Slowly Kirk stood before the door leading towards the holding cells, as it opened slowly Kirk entered and looked around slightly before he walked towards the prisoner.

"Ahh, the great Captain James Tiberius Kirk. It is a pleasure to see you again" Anders smiled.

"What do you want Anders?" He said softly.

"I can save your ship Kirk, your ship and your crew. But, you have to listen to me. I am not what you think Kirk. I assume that my lovely first officer has told you everything?"

"Yes!" He said quickly.

"I bet she didn't tell you the whole thing Kirk. You see, I am under orders from the Federation council, we all are. Watch your back Kirk… You are the targe... Monroe knows that. I bet you have heard the whole 'Kirk is a legend' speech?"

"Something like that"

"I know your file Kirk, you past… your present and… your future. Would you like me to tell you how you are going to die?"

"Not really. It will take the flavour out of the remaining years"

"Years?" Laughing aloud, Anders stood and walked towards the forcefeild as he spoke.

"Kirk, you mean days… a week at the most. Two days to be exact, it is a matter of historical record that Captain James Tiberius Kirk will disappear from history after the destruction of the USS Enterprise… he was presumed killed when his ship was destroyed. On July 31st 2555, the body of Captain James T. Kirk will be found at Starfleet Command… cause of death, unknown. With no explanation of how he got their… it created one of the greatest mysteries of all time. But I know what happened Kirk, I saw everything"

"Really?" He replied with a smile.

"Ohh yes Kirk, I saw the whole thing. Would you like to know how you are going to die?"

"Enlighten me!" He said slowly.

"Ohh not now Kirk. First, I have something else to tell you. I am not the one changing history Kirk, Monroe is. Tell me, did she beam you into your younger self and take over the body of a crewmember?"

Quickly, Kirk looked around as he replied.

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"Because Kirk, I've been investigating her for a year now. Inter-body beaming is forbidden by the Temporal Accords. Kirk… I am under orders from the Commissioner herself on this. Monroe is responsible for the failure to protect the time-line. Shortly after she returned, the horrible truth was revealed. The Ventra should not have attacked the Federation, they where meant to extinct. I was ordered to proceed with a back-up plan. Have you noticed how very little crew are on this ship? Don't answer that. She has replaced much of the crew with holograms, holograms she can control. Captain Kirk, Jim… I can restore your ship to its former glory and give you the life you deserve to live. Help me Kirk, as one Captain to another… help me"

"Are you serious?" He said as he approached the Forcefeild.

"Kirk, trust _ME!_ Two years before I took command of this ship, I was ordered back in time… to the USS Kelvin… recognise the name?"

"My father's ship?" He smiled to himself.

"I met your father Kirk, he was a good man"

"He still is!"

"I was ordered to proceed with an unusual plan… to get George and a beautiful woman named Winona to marry. I introduced your mother and father too each other Kirk, I am responsible for your birth…as I am with a Vulcan Ambassador and a Human Teacher…"

Smiling Kirk placed his hand on the wall and nodded as he spoke.

"That's all I need to know"

With a wink, he began to shimmer and disappear from the room.

Smiling Kirk stepped off the small platform he was stood on and walked towards a large Klingon.

"Thank you…"

"I take it you have what you need Captain Kirk?"

"Yes… and more!"

Nodding, the Klingon officer turned and walked towards the door as Kirk spoke out.

"Lieutenant. May I call you Kern?"

"It is my name Captain" He growled.

"I've been unfair to you, I'm sorry. It's just that…"

"I understand Captain Kirk. My people and your people are currently in a state of war"

"Yes, but a rather unusual Lieutenant has a tendency to stick his nose into places…"

"S'Var. He is a good man, and an effective warrior. May I speak freely?"

"By all means"

"Thank you. Stories of James Kirk have been handed down through generations of my house; your name is an honoured one on my world. An enemy that was to be feared and never underestimated. It would be an honour if I could share a bottle of blood wine with you sir, I would… enjoy hearing your views on your battles with my family"

"I am honoured Kern. Tell me, who is your ancestor?"

"A great and powerful warrior… Kor"

For the first time since this unusual mission had taken over his life, Kirk laughed with passion as he remembered the name and face of an adversary he had met many times. In a small way, he could see the echo of the dangerous enemy he had faced before in the eyes of the Klingon before him.

"Kor? Wow! I'll make you a deal Kern… once this is over. I'll take that drink with you… I _DO_ have some interesting stories about him"

"Thank you Captain. However, I am bound by an oath not to inform you of future engagements"

"I know. So, what do we do now… Lieutenant Kern?"

"Well, now Commander Monroe has informed me… once you have finished with Anders, to invite you to dinner, in her quarters"

The night had passed quickly as the Timeship Newton hid in the Nebula, away from the prying eyes of the Federation fleet scanning the area. Close by the large Timeship, the Ventra starship hung motionless as it awaited the signal from the 29th Century vessel to return to its original time.

He seemed to spend hours in the shower as for the first time in days he let the hot water relax every muscle in his body until he finally stepped out and wrapped a towel around himself. Stepping into the main living area he picked up a cup of freshly made coffee and took a sip with a slight smile on his face. In his own mind, it appeared as if he was back home and all of his worries had been washed away.

"Kirk, Kirk… Jim!" A voice called out.

In an instant, he snapped out of his daydream and looked around at the direction of the voice.

"Finally, you're done in the shower"

"S-Sorry… it's been awhile. All we had was sonic showers. You have no idea how many times I asked Scotty to, to install one in my quarters"

"Well, you'll tell him again Kirk… I promise you"

"Yeah!" He replied as he sipped his coffee. "So, you have the date… when am I going back?"

"Once those ships leave… we can exit the nebula and send you forward"

"You heard what Anders said…"

"I did, did you believe him?"

"No! However, this does seem to fit what he said. I know, I know… he's playing me! Did he really go back to the Kelvin?"

"Yes… and no, he wasn't ordered to introduce your parents. The time service is not a… dating agency Kirk, you should know better then that"

"Then what was his mission?" Kirk said with a smile.

"I don't know, that file was sealed"

"I see. So, Monroe…"

"Jim, even after last night, you're still calling me Monroe?"

"Sorry, Julia. Was last night part of your orders?" He smiled.

"No, personal goals" She winked. "I'm going to take a shower, you should get dressed Jim… The replicator can make anything you need"

"Of course" He smiled.

Taking off her robe, she walked towards the bathroom of her personal quarters. Smiling slightly, Kirk watched her as she entered the bathroom and closed the door. Placing his coffee down on the table at his side, he walked towards the nearest computer and sat down as he began to type into the screen, until his own personnel file was displayed.

"Kirk, Captain James Tiberius, Born… Ahh I know that…"

Quickly, he skipped down the file as he began to read his own Starfleet record, until he reached the current date.

"… After damage was caused to the Enterprise warp engines by an Ion Storm, Captain J.T. Kirk proceeded to Starbase…" Quickly he read ahead. "… It was here that Kirk disappeared for several days, with no explanation of his absence, forcing Commander Spock, as his then First Officer to open a murder investigation. This investigation was quickly abandoned upon the appearance of Kirk onboard the USS Enterprise several days later. Under penalty of Court-martial for desertion, he remained silent. All charges where eventually dismissed due to lack of evidence… What the hell is this?"

"Find what you where looking for Jim?"

Startled, Kirk looked around as Monroe approached him wrapped only in a blue towel.

"Can't blame a guy for looking"

"Kirk, what Anders told was wrong. _THIS_ is your file. Read it all if you want, I will not stop you... Nevertheless, do you really want to know your future? I'm going back to my shower now… do what you feel you need too Jim. All I can say Jim, is that what you do in the coming years will change Starfleet forever. My Starfleet no longer exists; perhaps you will create a better one, if you look ahead. Can I ask you one thing?"

"Sure" He sighed as his heart rate returned to its normal rate.

"What would Spock say?"

"That no-one should know his future. That I am being an irrational, emotional human"

"Sounds like good advice. I wish I could tell you everything Jim. What you are about to face, who you are about to become. But, you must face your future as it happens, I know that… I've had that opportunity. I did not take it!" She smiled.

"Why?"

"Because… I don't want to know Jim. I love my life as it is, knowing… would alter that life. So do what you want, I'm getting cold"

Shivering, she turned and walked towards the bathroom once more before stopping half inside the door and smiled as she spoke.

"What happened last night, between you and me… that was personal… not professional, and if I may say this. You are not how history records you" She winked.

As the bathroom door closed, Kirk thought for a moment and smiled as looked at his own personnel record, yet now only one thought entered his mind as he spoke softly.

"Computer, display the Starfleet record of Commander Julia Monroe"

"Monroe, Lieutenant Commander Julia Carol. Born Earth, Iowa on Stardate…"

His eyes widened as he read over her file, everything she had done over her career. Her missions into the past, until finally he reached a part of the file he could look away from.

"… Assignment: 2314989-Alpha. Outcome: Completed. Returning Kirk, Captain J.T. Spock, Commander. McCoy, Doctor, Lieutenant Commander Leonard H. To time of departure by temporal transport…"

"Ohh my god. She was their!"

"… Assignment: 3327854-Gamma. Outcome: Completed. Observation of Picard. Captain Jean-Luc during Veridian III incident, resulting in the death of…"

"Computer, end program" He called out.

Slowly, Kirk stood and ran his fingers through his hair as he looked around Monroe's quarters. Finding the replicator, he walked towards the device and gave his order. Smiling too himself as the clothes appeared before him.

After dressing, he sat in a chair waiting for her as she opened the bathroom door and stood before him wearing only her underwear.

"Wow! You look great"

"I couldn't find anything else" He laughed.

"I like the leather jacket"

"Yeah, I used too have something similar before I joined the academy"

"So, did you read ahead?" She smiled.

"No. I took your advice, but your file is… impressive" He winked.

Her jaw dropped as she stood before him, she knew everything about Kirk including his favourite drink, had he read her file he could know more then he was allowed too, including something more personal.

"I err!"

"Relax, I only looked at what was… appropriate"

"Well…"

"You wrote your dissertation on me?"

"I err!" She mumbled.

"You're wrong… I read the brief…"

Slowly he took her into his arms and smiled as he looked down into her eyes.

"I'm actually funnier then you said" He smiled.

Laughing slightly, she looked up into his eyes and kissed him before replying.

"So I see. I hope I didn't embarrass you"

"It takes a lot more then a half written paper, I get the feeling that I'm being studied"

"Such an interesting specimen" She winked.


	7. Chapter 7

The interrogation of the former captain proceeded as planned as the information they needed to repair the timeline was finally revealed after the full extent of the damaged to the timeline was revealed to the former Captain. The total destruction of the Federation in the 26th century at the hands of the Ventra and how they overpowered the Dominion and all empires to create the galaxy's first true empire. Yet the true horror was just beginning for the people of the Federation and the earth as the Ventra unleashed their most powerful weapon of all.

Slowly Monroe walked around the table as she spoke to her former Captain and mentor in her native language.

"… And that was just start of Captain! Once the Ventra had overtaken the Federation, the people of the Earth attempted to rise up and create a resistance against them. Much like the Bajoran people during the Cardassian Occupation. But no, the Ventra wouldn't let this lie. Because of what you said and did, the Ventra feared earth and the Humans… before they Jumped here… S'Var picked scanned the timeline he left. This is what they found… Using the holographic database, the computer has been able to extrapolate what happened too earth within a margin of error of…0.01% Computer, begin program"

Using the holographic emitters installed throughout the ship for the Holographic Doctor, an image of earth begun to display. Surrounding the planet circled the wreckage of many Federation Starships, Spacedocks and orbital facilities had begun to form a ring of debris around the planet while on the surface of the planet surface, fires burned. Fires that almost consumed entire countries as the smoke filled the atmosphere. However, the devastation did not stop with earth as the map begun to display the planet Venus, once again it had returned to it's natural state as the terra-forming had been halted, the fourth planet Mars had begun to burn as pieces of the many orbital facilities had begun to enter it's atmosphere and smash into the surface of the planet. All over the Sol System, the horrifying image of destruction of everything they had fought to protect had been destroyed.

Sighing too himself, Anders looked up at her and nodded as he spoke.

"How is this possible?"

"After you gave them what they needed, after you destroyed the Enterprise… they will kill you, and continue with their war against everything you know. The humans had begun to form a resistance against the Ventra, but it was too late, the Ventra unleashed the most deadly weapon of all… keep watching, and then, tell me what you think of your new allies!"

As he watched the display, thousands of vessels had begun to leave the Sol system at high warp until finally the Sol system was free of the deadly alien occupation and armada, as the time code on the display had begun to speed forward almost two weeks, a small Ventra ship exited warp close too the planet Mercury and quickly disappeared into warp as the vital star that had given birth too all life that had once existed on the third planet had begun to grow in size as the yellow colour of the star begun to change to a deep red as finally, in one last act, the vital middle aged, main sequence star took one large gasp as it vaporised the inner planets including Earth. The destruction continued as the star exploded in a vast nebula and vaporised anything in its path as a vast supernova had begun to form. Shocked, the former captain looked at the display as it ended before him. Slowly, Monroe walked around behind him and grabbed the back of his hand. Squeezing his head as tight as she could she spoke aloud for all too hear.

"_THIS_ is your legacy Anders. This is what you have done, you have destroyed everything. And you will pay for it… I will make sure of that!"

With as much force as she could muster, she slammed his head into the table before her as she leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Do you have any idea what the punishment is for someone who has destroyed the timeline?"

"No!" He replied as he coughed blood.

"I'm not sure anyone knows, but I assure you Anders… I will make sure it lasts you forever… Kern, Open the door. I'm coming out…"

Slowly she released him and walked towards the door as he sat up and wiped the blood from his nose before he spoke.

"Wait!"

Smiling slightly, she turned too face him as he straightened himself.

"Alright, I'll tell you what you need to know… For a price!"

"You are in no position to make bargains… Mister Anders!"

"Julia, I'll tell you what you need to know. Just remember that when you make your report!"

"I'll consider it… Captain. Now, no more of this crap, tell me where and when you went, I want a full record of what you did… down to the last detail…" She said firmly.

"I know the routine… I taught you remember?"

Slowly, he picked took the PADD from her as she sat in a chair facing him while he began to type out a list of his activities, from the time and date of his arrival, up until the moment he was captured, for over on hour they sat in silence until he placed the PADD on the table before her as he finally spoke aloud.

"You feel betrayed…"

"You damned right I feel betrayed Anders, I looked up to you"

"I know. I'm…"

"Sorry?" She interrupted. "… Sorry won't cut it anymore Anders"

Standing quickly, she took the PADD from the table and walked towards the holding cell door, without turning she lowered her head and spoke quietly.

"I can't believe I trusted you, I even gave myself to you…"

"We all have our weaknesses Julia"

"Never call me that again" She growled.

As she left the cell, she stopped at the large Klingon and smiled slightly.

"Have Kirk meet me in the armoury in one hour"

"Yes Commander" He nodded. "And Mister Anders?"

"No one enters that room with out my authorisation; he can have access to the Doctor, food and water he's not allowed to leave that room unless it is to use the head"

"Yes Ma'am" He snarled.

"If he attempts to leave the room… you have my permission to put him down. But do not, under any circumstances... cause any serious injuries… clear?"

"Clear" He growled with disappointment.

Leaving the holding cells, Lieutenant Commander Julia Monroe made her way through the ship until she reached her quarters, for a moment she stopped inside the door and looked around with a slight sigh. For six months, she had been in a secret relationship with her former Captain, a man she had respected and grown to admire during her time serving wit him, now she had been given the task of destroying him and his lengthy career, but his treason against everything she had sworn to protect was one stop too far.

Slowly she walked towards a large sofa near the far window ad slumped down as she began to read the large file Anders had written, hoping in someway to find some reason why he had done what he had done, yet she always came back to the same answers, it was purely for his own personal power and possibly the unknown virus he had contracted, a virus that had changed him into the dangerous criminal he had become.

_**One Hour Later…**_

At the request of the acting Captain, James Kirk was escorted to one of the large armouries that lined the ship. Upon entering he looked around at the large collection of weapons, some he recognised from his service with Starfleet, others appeared to of similar design. However, the vast majority of the collection he could not recognise.

"Interesting collection Monroe"

"I thought you'd like it. We've got a date for Anders' arrival… it appears he arrived at Starfleet Command in the 26th Century. You're going to need a weapon and a few other pieces of equipment from that time zone… so you don't arouse too much suspicion"

"What ever you say Commander" He smiled.

Once more, he ran his eyes over the large collection as he picked up an old weapon and spoke softly.

"I haven't seen one of these in years. A Type One Phase Pistol… circa 2150s. My dad had one in the house for person protection"

"It was an effective weapon, for it's time anyway" She smiled.

Carefully he flipped open the back of the weapon and smiled as a power core was still charged within the weapon.

"Full power… you keep them armed?"

"Some, I like to use that from time to time for target practice. I'm also a little attracted to using the older EM-33-2A Plasma Pistol" Monroe laughed.

"I see, so… what do you suggest Commander?"

Carefully, he placed the weapon back in its place, as he looked around the large display before him, only to stop at a weapon more familiar to him, the Type II Hand Phaser Pistol.

"Ahh yes, the old favourite" She smiled.

Nodding softly, he slowly walked along the incredible collection of weapons passing many of the designs that had yet to be created in his own time, until he stopped at an unusual weapon. With a slight smile on his face, he picked up the weapon and examined it slightly as she looked on with interest.

"That weapon was designed in the late 26th Century, around 20 years after Anders arrived… it was decided that a personal defence weapon would be created for all Starfleet personnel working in the deep range. It fell out of favour with Starfleet Spec-Opps after only two years of being in service"

Smiling slightly, Kirk looked over the metallic cylinder with as slight smile on his face.

"What is it?"

"It was called a Phase-Sword, compressed phaser energy would stretch out almost 24 inches and loop back into the hilt creating a solid beam of Phaser Energy, it had a habit of over heating or exploding after extended usage"

His eyes widened as he looked down at the weapon before him as she continued.

"Relax, that one is safe. To activate the weapon, merely squeeze the hilt"

"No thanks, I like my hands attached" He laughed.

Laughing, she took the weapon from him and placed it back onto the display before she handed him the correct weapon for the time he was to arrive in.

"This is a Type 19-C compressed Phase Disrupter, a very powerful weapon with a bit of a kick and a slight pull to the left, so be on your guard Kirk"

"Nice design, fits perfectly in my hand" He said as he admired the weapon.

"They where ergonomically designed to fit comfortably in the users hand, to activate the weapon, press the red control on the left hand side, it will automatically adjust to you hand"

"How?" He said as he pressed the control.

"The weapon will automatically adjust to your grip…"

"Yeah, it already has" He smiled.

"Once it adjusts to your grip, you'll feel a slight warm sensation in your hand… it's the weapon telling you that it is now keyed into your own genetic code…"

"Meaning what?" He interrupted.

"Meaning… that only you can fire it until it has been deactivated by the base unit, which is here. The weapon will sense your thoughts and adjust its power specifically to what you want. Too fire the weapon; you simply squeeze the handle slightly. You're aim should be true, even if your eye leaves the target"

"Nice!" He smiled.

Once more, she reached onto the display shelf and picked up a small pair of glasses, with a smile she placed them on him and touched the control on the frame.

"This is something similar to what you would call a Tricorder, as with the weapon, they will adjust to you and only you. They'll scan your eye and adjust to any problems with your vision you may have. The display will project five feet in front of you with a full display that you are used to"

"Wow!" He said as he looked around.

For a moment, he stopped and ran his eyes up and down her body with a slight smile on his face as she blushed slightly.

"Hey, stop that. And yes, they can do that too. Telepath, remember Kirk?"

"Ohh sorry!" He mocked.

"I doubt it. Didn't you see enough last night?" She laughed.

"Can't blame a guy for looking Julia. So you're going to beam me into that timeframe… or beam me into someone else?"

"No, once you're done here, you'll need the correct… uniform. We'll change the colour of your hair and eyes… do you want a moustache or beard?" She smiled.

"What? Ohh I get it, hide in plain sight. How about a few days facial hair growth?"

"Not a problem, alright, once you arrive… I'll guide you from the H-U-D on your glasses; touch the control on the side to cloak them. Or would you prefer contact lenses?"

Smiling slightly, he removed the glasses and handed them too her as he spoke.

"Contacts might be easier, this technology is amazing Julia"

"All of what you have been given has been adapted using our own Tech-Level; the uniform you will be wearing will hide you from the internal sensors at Starfleet Command as well as protect you from Phaser hits"

"Impressive, I assume this is not standard technology?"

"No, special modifications Kern adapted, we're looking at having it introduced as standard equipment"

"Nice, Scotty would go nuts for this" He said with a hint of sadness.

"Don't worry Kirk; once this is over… your ship will be exactly as you left it. Okay bad choice of words. Your ship will be exactly as it was before you met the Ventra"

"Alright" He said taking a deep breath. "Now, how about that Uniform?"

After a brief instruction from Kern and Monroe and dressing in a Standard issue uniform for the correct time frame, his hair colour had been changed to a deep black and his eye colour changed to a blue tint. Slowly he ran his left hand over his stubble beard as he nodded slightly.

"Nice fit to the uniform"

"Are you ready Kirk?" Kern said slowly.

"As I'll ever be"

"Alright, remember what the Commander said. Try too avoid interacting with personnel from that time zone as much as possible, under no circumstances are you tell anyone who you are. Keep your chatter down to a minimum"

"Of course" Kirk smiled.

"Jim, be careful. Anders is a trained agent… and in his condition when you meet him, he'll be a little hard to handle. Do not fire your weapon unless you have no other choice"

"I know the drill Commander"

"Jim, you'll see things at Command… that you may find… Unusual, just remember one thing. It is not your timeline, and people will know the name Jim Kirk. Incase people ask, Name, Rank"

"Lieutenant Commander James Pike. Speciality… 23rd Century History, specifically the study of…"

"You'll do fine Jim… be careful, we'll monitor you from here. We'll keep an open Comm-link to you at all times. S'Var, energise!"


	8. Chapter 8

Location: Sol System, Earth, San Francisco.

Starfleet Command Headquarters.

Time: 1200 Hours. 26th Century.

Although it could be considered a serious breach of operational procedures, Lieutenant Commander Julia Monroe, Acting Captain of the Federation Timeship Newton and her crew had recruited Captain James Tiberius Kirk from thee centuries earlier and transported him into what to him would be the far future. However he could not image would he would face as he materialised one block away from the centre of Starfleet Command, quickly looking at is surroundings his jaw almost dropped as he walked out of the secluded alleyway he materialised in and for the first time the full extent of what the United Federation of Planets would become in the distant future. A large building stood before him, so tall it was obscured by the clouds high above, as the sunlight hit the tall majestic building before him and reflected with a beautiful rainbow like effect that beamed down onto the large entrance to the vast complex with a majestic glow mirrored in the large lake echoing the famous 'Enterprise Delta' logo adapted by Starfleet, the lake appeared almost painstakingly placed to reflect the mid-day sun. Nodding slightly too himself he walked towards the large complex taking in the sheer beauty of the large structure before him, for a brief moment he stopped at the entrance and took a deep breath before he entered.

Holographic displays lined the walls and ceiling of entrance detailing the history of Starfleet from it's creation to the present day, slowly nodding to officers and visitors before him he followed the instructions given too him by Lieutenant Commander Monroe as the holographic display was projected four feet before him, with a detailed map of the layout of Starfleet Command. For a moment, Kirk stopped as from the corner of his eye a large holographic statue caught his attention as Monroe's voice called out through the earpiece he was wearing deep inside his left ear.

"_What is it Jim?_"

"Nothing" He said as he coughed.

"_I see, keep with the mission Jim. You already know more then you should about the future_"

Slowly, he walked towards the large Holographic statue and smiled slightly as he read the nameplate quietly too himself.

"Kirk. Captain James Tiberius. Commanding Officer Starships U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701 And U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-A. Considered by many to be the definitive starship Commander and the archetype for generations to come"

"_Jim, what are you doing? Stay on the mission_" She ordered.

"I was just curious, that's all"

"_Alright, move! Take the turbolift on the left up to the top level, section five. Move it Kirk!_" She ordered once more.

Running his left hand through his short black hair, he followed the instructions given too him as he entered the turbolift and called out his destination as instructed.

"Monroe, what is the 1701-A?"

"_Don't worry about that Kirk. You already know far too much as it is, remember the…_"

"Temporal Prime Directive, I know. How long before Anders arrives?"

"_From what he said, you have fifteen minutes. Remember what I told you, try too avoid anyone from this timeframe, someone could still identify you… even through your disguise. I told you a beard would have been more effective in hiding your features"_

"Monroe, you have to trust me now" He smiled.

As the turbolift doors opened, he exited and looked at his surroundings as his own personal display illuminated with a map and direction of travel which he followed, turning one more corner a voice called out from behind him stopping him in his tracks.

"Excuse me, this is a restricted area. Who are you?"

Slowly Kirk turned around as he came face to face with an alien species he had never seen before wearing a similar Starfleet uniform to his own.

"I am Jim K… Pike, Lieutenant Commander James Pike…"

"Well Commander Pike, as I said, this is a restricted area. I'm going to have to see you identification sir"

"_Take it easy Kirk, right breast pocket_"

Nodding slightly to the alien, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small Datachip. As he handed it too the alien, he placed it into a computer padd in his left hand. For a moment, Kirk stood ready to fight the unusual alien before him until the alien nodded slightly and handed him back his identification and replied with respect.

"Forgive me sir, I had no idea you where here. You did not report in?"

"Umm… no, busy day. It must have slipped my mind" He replied quickly.

"I understand sir, next time. I will have too escort you off this level if you fail to report in"

"Understood Lieutenant?"

"Ares sir, would you like too inspect the new facility?"

"Not now Mister Ares. I have some work to catch up on" He smiled.

"As you wish sir. Have a good day"

Smiling, Kirk turned and continued on his way as Monroe laughed through the earpiece.

"You could have warned me"

"_I thought it was funny as hell Jim_"

"Ha-ha. What was on that Datachip?"

"_Identification of an officer due to take over the research project. He won't report in for another three weeks, I placed your ID in his place. Keep moving Jim; enter the office on your far left_"

"Yes… Commander. Why do I feel like a puppet?"

"_Ha-ha! Very funny Pinocchio_"

Smiling too himself, he entered the office and looked around. It was a large office, almost as large as the bridge on his ship, with large windows that echoed with the elegant curve of the building. Smiling too himself he walked too the window and looked down at the vast city below. From his current altitude, the city appeared almost identical to one he knew as the ancient Golden Gate Bridge spanned the bay before him. Clouds hung motionless around the building below himas he smiled at the beauty before him.

"This is amazing"

"_It's the tallest building the face of the planet Kirk. An engineering marvel of its time, if you stand the 1701 end to end, it will take six of your ships and still be fifteen feet taller. Just be careful though, the windows are not as safe as they look, that office has been vacant for years_"

"I can tell, it smells a little in here. I guess the cleaning crews don't like being here much"

"_Something like that. Now go to the desk, top drawer… you'll find a little grey box. Open it_"

"Yes Geppetto!"

As he opened the desk, he pulled out the small grey metallic box and opened it. A small Datachip was inside, following the instructions given too him. As he placed the Datachip into the computer console before him, a holographic display sprang to life from the desk before him, smiling slightly he examined the display as Monroe continued with her instructions.

"_Alright Kirk now listen up, this is important. The display you see before you is a representation of fleet movements in your current timeframe. Do you see the red markers?_"

"Yes… the Ventra fleet?"

"_Yes… study it. Anders told me he was after that file to help him with his… little mission. Now touch the flashing green button and follow my instructions carefully_"

"What am I doing?"

"_Reprogramming the map… if you fail in your assignment, Anders will be given false information on the Ventra fleet movements_"

"If I fail? How did you know this was here?"

"_Six months ago… my time. Anders had to hide this information from an incursion into the timeline by a man named Vosk. Starfleet Command in this timeframe was the most secured facility of its time, his species would not have thought to look their_" She replied with a stern voice.

"I see" He smiled. "All done. Deactivating the screen and placing the data back where it was"

"_Good. All right Kirk, now comes the hard part. Follow the map on your display… Anders should be arriving within minutes_"

"Yes Geppetto!" He smiled once more.

After reprogramming the computer with the false information, he took one more look at his surroundings before leaving the office for the location given too him. As he followed the map, he remained silent until he reached the end of the hallway and small storage closet. Standing ready with the weapon given too him by Monroe, he stood watching the storage closet half hiding behind a corner as the sound of a transporter beaming someone in could be heard. Taking a deep breath, he stood ready as the closet door opened as a horribly scared human male exited with a dangerous look on his face.

Quickly, Kirk stepped around the corner and pushed his weapon into the back of the man before him as he whispered.

"Drop your weapon Anders…"

Slowly, with a slight smile on his face, Anders turned to face him as he spoke.

"I've been expecting you Kirk!"

"Yeah, here I am. Drop your weapon…"

"Or what, You'll kill me?" He laughed. "You don't have it in you to do that"

"Care to take a bet on that? Monroe… I've got him, stand by to…"

Anders' reflexes where like lightening as he tore the weapon from Kirk's hand and punched him in his face hard, smiling slightly as blood flowed from the many cuts on his face. Falling too the floor, Kirk looked up at Anders as he aimed the weapon at him and smiled.

"Set to kill, I see you where telling the truth. A bit of a stretch for you Kirk… but then, no one will ever find out"

Smiling darkly, he squeezed the handle on the weapon, for a brief moment, Kirk held his breath as the weapon hummed and shut down. Smiling slightly, Kirk swept Anders' legs from under him and back flipped to a standing position before his opponent had hit the floor; quickly Kirk grabbed the weapon and laughed as he spoke.

"Whoops, you should know better then that Anders. Thank you Mister Kern!"

Slowly, Anders stood with a dark and twisted smile on his face as Kirk spoke once more.

"Under the authorisation of Starfleet Temporal Service, The Timeship Newton and those you've killed onboard my ship. Anders, you're under arrest. Monroe… lock on him"

"_Got him Kirk, nice work!_"

"Nice move Jimmy-Boy!" He laughed.

In an instant, Anders once again wiped the weapon from his hand as he spun on his heals and kicked the Captain in the jaw. As Kirk staggered back, Anders ran down the hallway as Kirk picked up his weapon once more and sighed.

"Monroe, he wants to do it the hard way. Keep that transport lock on me, I've got an idea"

"_Ohh I hope your joking Kirk, don't do it!_" She yelled.

"Sorry Julia… at my command, not a moment sooner!"

Breaking into a full sprint Kirk followed his target through the building until he reached the office he had left earlier, stopping inside the door; he sealed the exit and stood with his weapon ready.

"Having fun Anders?"

"I've only just begun Kirk!"

"I know. Do you have any… idea… what you are about to do?" He said slowly.

"I am about to create the greatest empire ever seen!"

"Wrong, you're about to destroy the Federation, Earth will be next. You're Ventra allies will kill you and destroy Earth. The Federation will fall and the galaxy will burn under their oppressive rule, I have _SEEN_ it Anders!"

"_Good Kirk, keep him talking_" Said Monroe.

"Surrender now Anders, Monroe can help you. They have the cure for the virus…"

"Cure? You miss understand Kirk, I expect nothing less from a person of your limited intellect"

Slowly, Kirk closed the distance between them as Anders opened the drawer before him and slowly pulled out the box, while keeping his eyes on Kirk the whole time.

"I have never felt this good Kirk"

"Wrong Anders, you sick… you're dying. What was it Monroe called it, Temporal Poisoning… your last mission; the explosions caused a surge of temporal radiation that flooded your body. You've been poisoned; Kern is already back here attempting to stop the explosions before…"

"Nice try Kirk!" Anders smiled.

"What about your daughter, Sara? If you go ahead with this… both her and your granddaughter will not exist"

Slowly, Anders lowered the box as Kirk stepped around the desk and stood face to face with the horribly scarred man before him, for the briefest moment, it appeared as if Kirk was getting through to Anders.

"Sara?"

"Yes, and Amanda… are you going to deprive them both of a life? I hear that Sara is about to take her final exams and become a Doctor…"

"I…" Slowly, Anders smiled darkly as he looked at Kirk. "… Very good Kirk, you almost had me!"

"Worth a try! He laughed.

In an instant, Kirk leapt towards Anders and fired his weapon at the window behind him. As the window shattered from the energy blast, Kirk kicked Anders in his chest hard sending him flying through the open window and falling towards the ground below.

"Monroe, stand by…"

Breaking into a full sprint, Kirk leapt out of the window and dove towards the ground far below. Streamlining his body the freezing air whipped past him, almost taking his breath as he closed the distance between himself and the falling Anders. From the holographic display projected from the contact lenses on his eyes, a speedometer tracked his speed and distance to the hard unforgiving ground below.

"One Thousand Meters to ground!" He yelled.

Reaching out, he grabbed the left ankle of Anders as he yelled out his command.

"Five hundred meters. Monroe, now would be a good time!"

From the ground below, Trained Starfleet officer looked up in terror as they saw the two men falling almost out of control as they swiftly approached the ground. Mere meters from the ground they both disappeared in a transporter haze.

Back onboard the Newton, the Temporal transporter activated as Kirk and Anders slammed into the transporter padd hard, catching his breath Kirk stood and laughed as Monroe, Kern and several security officer stood over Anders with weapons aimed at him.

"Kirk, your damned crazy!" Monroe yelled. "Nice work!"

"Damn that was fun… but Cold!" He laughed.

Forcing the former Captain too his feet, Kern nodded and smiled slightly at Kirk as he led his former Captain to the holding cells that was also occupied by his older self.

"So, Monroe… what now?"

"Well, history is beginning to heal itself. The Ventra vessel has disappeared from history, since Anders never appeared in their timeline. The Ventra Fleet bound for earth was defeated and turned back as it was supposed to be"

"What about my ship?" He said with concern.

"See for yourself Jim" She smiled.

Quickly he walked towards the sensor display and smiled as on the long-range sensors, the Enterprise was detected heading towards its original destination at mid-warp.

"So everything is fine? What about me?"

"Well, we're about to make the jump home. We'll take Anders… both of them back too command for trail. You'll be sent back home, as if nothing ever happened. But Captain remember the Temporal Prime Directive, under no circumstances must you speak of what has happened… to anyone for the rest of your life. Do you understand me?"

"Of course, thanks for the look ahead. It's good to see that Starfleet is still operating in your time"

"It was our pleasure Captain Kirk. We all agree sir; it has been an honour working with you. S'Var, set time jump for home. Spatial Co-ordinates… Earth… I expect that our future is awaiting us"

"Yes Ma'am!" He called out with a smile.

After returning too Earth in the 29th Century, a full mission report was delivered to Starfleet Command by both Lieutenant Commander Julia Monroe and the living legend Captain James T. Kirk. For two days Kirk remained in the 29th Century giving his detailed report to the star-struck Admiralty until it was finally time for him to be sent back too his original time-line. Stood on the bridge of the Timeship Newton, Kirk looked around once more as each of the crew he had worked with shook his hand before Monroe finally walked towards him with a large smile on her face and a new rank pip on her tunic.

"Well, Commander. Congratulations on your promotion… or should I say Acting Captain?"

"What about Julia?"

"Julia… you have a great ship, and an equally impressive crew. Take care of each other" He said with a slight smile.

"We will… I would say take care of yourself Jim. However, every one of us here knows how that will work out. You once asked me if their was anything I could tell you about your future…"

Smiling she kissed him once more, after a long passionate kiss Kirk stepped onto the transport platform as she continued her sentence with a large smile.

"… Call Carol… She has something to tell you"

"Carol? Carol Marcus?"

"Good-bye Jim"

He disappeared in a haze of transporter energy as Monroe looked around the bridge once more and smiled to each of her crew.

"Well, on to the next!" She called out.

He awoke in his quarters with a slight headache; quickly he looked around disorientated until his memories had begun to return quickly. Shock overcame him as he leapt out of his bed and ran towards his personal computer and called the bridge.

"Kirk to bridge, Kirk to bridge respond!" He cried out quickly.

"Spock here"

"Spock… umm. Never mind, what's our ETA?"

"ETA Starbase Twelve.. Eight hours, Forty-two minutes at current speed. Is their a problem Captain?"

"Umm… no. Ohh wait, how is Ensign Monroe?"

"Doctor McCoy has just informed me, she was involved in an accident in Engineering. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess… I'm going back to bed. Please inform me of the moment we reach the Starbase, Kirk out"

Slowly, the damaged Enterprise entered orbit around the tropical planet where Starbase Twelve was constructed deep inside Federation Space. After an exhausting week for himself on a mission he could never talk about he had granted two weeks shore leave for the crew and himself while repairs and minor upgrades where underway on his ship.

* * *

For almost three days he sat alone on the shoreline enjoying the cool breeze that blew off the vast ocean before him as he read through mission reports from across the fleet until his attention was distracted from the sound of footsteps on the sand walking towards him, sighing he picked up his cold drink and took a sip before he spoke aloud.

"Spock, this is not the time. Don't you ever rest?"

"No!" A voice called out.

Quickly, Kirk wiped his head around as his jaw dropped with shock at who was walking towards him dressed only in a two-piece pink bikini.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't I drop by to see an old friend Jim?"

"I was enjoying the sun, even thinking of taking a swim…"

"We have a major problem Jim… We need your help again"

"Monroe, what the hell is going on?" He cried out.

Slowly, the Starfleet officer from the 29th Century knelt down beside him as she spoke.

"It's good to see you again Jim, it's been along time"

"It's only been a few days" He laughed.

"Not for me, it's been five years Kirk… A little back story first. The older Anders was charged with treason and attempting to destroy the timeline, he was found guilty and given the… appropriate punishment. His younger self you captured on Earth was discharged from Starfleet, he is currently being rehabilitated… he'll never return to Starfleet again. Three years ago I was promoted to Captain of the Newton…"

"Congratulations" He said with a slight smile.

"… Two days ago we picked up a major disturbance in the…"

"The force?" He laughed.

"Ha-Ha. No, the time space continuum. Before the older Anders was captured by us… he set aside a contingency plan…"

"What plan?" He sighed deeply.

"He hired someone to erase you from history…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_****_

_**Star Trek: The Newton Incident  
Too Fight For The Future**_

_**Comming Soon...**_


End file.
